


Sticky Troubles

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bears, Camping, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Innuendo, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the best laid plans... and especially the best opportunities to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“I secured the tent pegs, Heero. Oh, you even brought marshmallows!”  
  
“This isn’t a survival training. We’re here to enjoy ourselves, so it’s only appropriate.”  
  
“You really thought of everything. Have you done this before?”  
  
“No. I just did my homework.”  
  
“Well, I imagine that still makes you more knowledgable than me, on both accounts. The closest I’ve ever come to this kind of camping was a safari back when father was still alive. He didn’t exactly skimp on the luxury.”  
  
“The stuff we brought here actually isn’t much better than standard survival gear. Do you mind?”  
  
“Not at all. I’ve been wanting to test that survival technique you mentioned once. You know, sharing body heat?”  
  
“But what about the marshmallows?”  
  
“We’ll work them in somehow.”  
  
“Was that supposed to sound so wrong?”  
  
“I’m glad you noticed. Take your clothes off, Mr Yuy. We are conducting an experiment, starting immediately.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
_A while later:_  
  
“Relena?”  
  
“ _Gasp_ \- yes?”  
  
“Our marshmallows are running down their sticks.”  
  
“Can you get them? You’re at a better angle. Thanks. Huh, you were right on time. The ants were just starting to swarm in.”  
  
“Relena? I know that look, what are you thinking?”  
  
“Do you think you could beat those ants again? To, say... this spot right here?”  
  
“Relena...”  
  
“Hm...”  
  
_Crack._  
  
“Heero?”  
  
“Relena.”  
  
“Did you hear that?”  
  
“I... dammit, cover yourself and stay low. And hold on to that thought about marshmallows.”  
  
“Got it.”  
  
_Craaaack crack CRASH._  
  
“Never mind, that sounds like a bear. _Run._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> For the record: you’re not actually supposed to run from bears. Heero’s not as perfect (or good at research) as he’d like you to believe. ;)
> 
> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
